More than Friends
by Jaz74
Summary: Takes place after season 3 final, we pick up in the hospital where everyone is waiting for news on Beckett
1. Chapter 1

So everyone will be jumping on the last eppisode so im going to do it as well, this is how it happens after the shooting. You will probably like it right up to the end when a moment is going to be spoiled by you know who...but believe me i will be working on making it interesting all the way through

I own nothing, and it's my first go at fan fiction, i usually read them spelling mistakes are all mine...forgive me if there is any baaaaad ones.  
>Jaz<p>

The slow steady sound of her heart on the monitor became louder and louder to her

"I love you Kate." became a loud voice in her head... until all of a sudden Kate took a deep breath as if she had lost it for a moment and her eyes opened up, she coughed, feeling like she was choking with the oxygen mask over her face. As if she were someone who had just come around from being drowned and re-sussitated.

Castle who was in the room and had been in a light sleep woke up hearing the noise and his feet which were resting on the other chair hit the ground waking him up properly.

"Kate?" he got up and was over to her in one move. He hit the buzzer for the doctor and tried to calm her down, she took the oxygen mask off by herself as the doctor came in. Castle stepped aside to let him do his work but watched eagerly.

"Ok it's ok breathe, take it slow you are alright Kate." the doctor smiled checking her report.

"What happened? Montgomery they are going to kill him!"

"Calm down Miss Beckett."

"Where is my dad?" she thought for a minute..."Castle?"

"Plenty of time for all of that, just relax, can you remember what happened to you?" he looked in her eyes with his little light.

"I was, i was talking...talking at...Castle pushed...was i shot?" she looked behind the doctor to Castle who was about to say something but thought better of it instead saying "Welcome back." with a slight smile

"Wwhat happened, how long was i asleep for?" she said groggily and quietly but all the time wanting to know answers.

"Three days Kate." Castle said

Out in the waiting room, Espisito, Lanie, Ryan and Jim were just waking up from an uncomfortable night sleep on the furniture and saw people dashing in and out of Kates room.

"I'm going to see what's going on." said Jim getting up, he met Castle at the

door. "How is she?"

"Awake." Castle ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure you will be alowd in im just going to call Martha and Alexis, i won't be long." he patted him on his back and walked out to everyone else standing up waiting for a report.

Jim walked in to his daughter. Kate smiled.

"Hey Dad."

"Katie, you gave us one hell of a scare back there."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey no need to be, you are going to be alright." they hugged as best they could.

as the doctor and nurse were all over her checking viatals. Jim stepped back to talk so they could carry on. People being in someones room this early wasn't looked upon as a good move but they could hardly stop Castle or Jim for being there. Of course also there was the fact she was NYPD.

"Was Rick just here?" she said still quiet and husky.

"Sure was, he will be back soon, just went to call Martha and Alexis...he never left your side Kate the whole time. You are onto a winner there."Jim smiled holding her hand.

When Castle came back everyone came into the room...now this was trying the patients on the nurse on duty.

"Only two at a time right now please."

"It's ok we only wanted to say hello." Ryan said

"Yeh just checking up on you." Espisito said.

"We thought we had lost you girl." said Lanie with a smile and a hug.

"Yeh well, you can't get rid of me that easily." Kate smiled through a pain twinge.

"Thank goodness for that, we will come back later." said Lanie.

"With drinks." Ryan added jokingly...the nurse still wasn't impressed and sighed as she walked out.

"Thanks everyone for being here." Kate added before they left, leaving Jim and Castle still there.

"Well i think im going to try that coffee machine out again downstairs, hopfully it will take my money and give me a coffee this time...i sure do need one, ill leave you two for a moment." Jim said and left the room.

Kate looked at Rick..."been here all the time so i hear."

"No, well yes, mostly...well i did sit in the waiting room for an hour or so while you were in surgery."

"Don't be so modest...Rick I." she stopped talking and looked towards the door because coming through it in a hurry was...Josh.

Ok sooooooo he does come back but seeing as they haven't broken up yet and Josh was only away working they have to break up so Beckett and Castle can get together, gotta keep it a little real cos i think Josh unfortunatley may be in the beginning of season 4. Lets hope not for too long and it's all CASKET.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no, i knew josh turning up wouldn't be taken too well, so he is gone in this chapter as promised...let's hope he goes for real next season. Or better still doesn't get a mention at all except for he aint comin back har har har.  
>Thanks for the comments and the spelling errors - noted.<p>Spelling mistakes - mine Castle - Not mine<p>

Jaz

Castle opened the door to the loft, as he entered Martha and Alexis were ready to go out.

"What are you doing here, we figured you would still be at the hospital so we were about to head that way, everything ok?" asked Martha

"Yeh everything is fine, i just thought i'd come home and freshen up a bit that's all." he kissed the top of Alexis' head.

"When are you going back dad? we will go with you."

"Maybe later today, i'll see." he headed to the bathroom.

Martha thought for a moment then followed him. She leaned in on the doorway.

"So, spill...what really happened after your phone call to us, because you are definatley not as high spirited as you were when we got that call." she folded her arms.

"I was happy Kate was awake...as everyone was, is."

"So you spend the past three, nearly four days not leaving her side for long now you come home as if it's not a problem."

"Ok, if you must know, Josh showed up, i didn't want to hang around."

"So you will just let him back into her life will you Rick, i thought you were more of a fighter Rick...for what you want, i know what you want, even if you don't."

"Well that's why you are my mother, you are supposed to know everything."

"Rick listen to me." she stepped infront of him, "You are the one that has been there for Kate, the past three years, the past three days especially she knows that, you just have to show her that you aren't going to back away from something you care so much about don't let the chance pass you by because one day you may wake up and it's too late...it nearly was at the funeral Rick, don't let it happen again." she smiled. "And on that note, i love you and i will leave the next move up to you." she walked out of the bathroom leaving him to think about what she said, he looked at himself in the mirror. Right. he thought.

00000000000000000000

Showered and changed he went back to the hospital with flowers. Half expecting Josh to be in Kates room he entered slowly. He wasn't it was just Kate and it looked like she was asleep. So he carefully put the flowers by the bed, when he turned to leave she opened one eye.

"You going to leave so soon again Castle?"

"Oh so you are awake."

"Its pretty hard to sleep with all this going on around you." she moved her arm around the room referring to all the machines and people coming in and out every 5 minutes.

"So has motorcycle boy just ducked out for a minute or another month or two."

"Castle."

"Sorry cheap shot, had to take it."

Kate smiled. "It's ok, he has probably ducked out for more like...ever."

Castle focused on her more intently now. He pulled up a chair beside her.

"Now i have your attention," she sat up a bit, "we had a talk and i told him i needed someone that will be with me, share life with me, just to be there for me..he isn't in that place right now even if he wanted to be, he would just resent me for keeping him in the one spot, the one hospital forever i couldn't do that to him, i want someone who is going to be with me...Always."

"I know Kate." he held her hand

Kate watched him pick it up but didn't move it.

"So, what i am saying i guess, is...after what has happened,especially in the past week...you Rick, are the one that i Always want around me, you make my life more, lets just say interesting to say the least."

"Kate."

"Just let me finish while im putting my heart out there for once Castle...for you, i don't think I've told you enough, but thank you for putting up with me, for not backing down when i tell you to, for not listening to me when i say no...i appreciate it, i do have a strange way of showing it but I'm trying."

"It's ok Kate i know."

"Yeh...you know when i said, you don't know me Castle, i didn't mean it." her eyes filled with tears

"Can i say I know?" he smiled

"Wow, we really do know eachother don't we."

"I would say you are on the money with that. So where to from here?"

"I don't know we can work together on that one but for now I'd say you could probably kiss me." she smiled biting her lip.

"That i can do Kate." he smiled leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss, nothing like their undercover one, this was more relaxed, not stressed and eventhough the last kiss they shared was amazing, this one was topped off as extraordinary.

Ok josh is out, Caskett is in and i may have one more chapter left in this, when Kate gets out of hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i've found another chapter in me.

Hope you all like it.

A plain clothed police officer was sitting out the front of Kate's room when Castle came back that afternoon and he stood up when it looked like he was headed into her room.  
>"Sorry under strict orders not to let anyone in unless you are on my list." he whipped out a clipboard from under his seat. "Name please."<p>

"Rick Castle."

"Ok you are clear." he said in a way to overpowering way more, like he was acting.

Castle looked at him for a second, "First assignment?"

"How'd you know." he seemed disapointed.

"You'll figure it out." before he went into Kate's room Rick stepped aside and gave Espisito a call.

"Yo Castle whats up?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Just down at the hospital, hey what's with the cop out front of Beckett's Room?"

"Ahh that, i was hoping to get down there before you did today to let you know about that one, our shooter...well who we thought was our shooter wasn't."

"I thought you said you guys had him."

"We did, look to cut a long story short Castle, the guy who we picked up at the cemetary was just there visiting his fathers grave, as it happened our shooter ran passed him dropping the bag with the gun in it near him...he goes to see what it is, we turn up, he's near it...we arrest him, his story checks out, our shooter has done a runner. More than likley he will try again once it gets out that she is still alive..if it hasn't already."

"Does Beckett know about this?"

"Not yet and we are on advice not to say anything right now that means you too Castle."

"I'll do my best but she knows when there is something up and if she starts asking questions i'll break, you know what she is like with suspects."

"Well don't act like a suspect Castle...Ryan and I will be down there later today if you are still going to be there?"

"Probably will i don't have any plans for the rest of the day."

"See you later we have some other things to fill you in on also."

"Do i have to keep them away from Ka..Beckett."

"Probably." Espisito smiled.

"Great, can't wait." he shut off his phone and went in to see Beckett.

She had her eyes closed but wasn't sleeping and herd Castle come in.

"Hey Rick." she smiled.

"How's the patient." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sore now they took me off the morphine today, there is talk of me maybe going home by the end of the week i am apparently coming along really well."

"Good to hear."

"Yeh, my dad was in here before and was talking about me maybe going to stay with him for a while, just while i get better...i haven't said yes or no to that yet."

"Yeh well its probably best you don't go home just yet."

"Well i will have to go and get some things if i do go and stay with my dad, he is out of town. But i really don't know if i want to go, i'd rather stay in the city. Maybe to a bit of work from home."

"Noooo i won't allow you to do that, you need rest."

"But i will go insane if i don't do anything."

"Kate you aren't going back to work, not until they...you are better." he almost slipped up but caught himself...damn he thought he was a bad lier.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok ill let you stop me now but you can't keep me away from work forever...so anyway how's Alexis and Martha?"

"They are good and send best wishes, they will probably call by sometime later today."

"So many visitors."

"Everyone cares about you Kate." he touched her cheek with the back of his hand and she leaned her head onto it with a smile, "i don't know what i would have done if i had lost you that day." he got slightly teary eyed.

"Hey im fine, as i said you can't get rid of me that easily Rick...and i thought you were hard to shake in the beginning."

"But i grew on you."

"Sure, if you weren't there i'd kinda miss you being around."

"Really, the truth is coming out Miss Beckett, what else should i know?"

"Give it time."  
> Ryan and Espisito turned up later and got Castle out of Beckett's room without having to try as she had fallen asleep and he was reading a book on a chair next to her.<p>

"So any news on the shooter?"

"Not yet...look you are going to have to try to talk her out of going home when she gets out if we haven't come up with anything by then." said Ryan

"Yeh if our shooter has gone to ground who knows when he may come back...if he comes back."

"What do you mean if...there's more of a guarantee he will isn't there?" said Castle.

"In most cases yes, but if the shooter was hired to kill Beckett by whoever is behind all this...and he failed." Espisito said

"Chances are he aint going to try again or whoever hired him has probably killed him for not finishing the job." Ryan added, "It's more than likley that's happened than the head of all of this doing the job themselfs."

"So what do we do?"asked Castle.

"Get her out of town." replied Espisito.

"But not to her fathers, that's too easy to pick up on, she mentioned it to Lanie today that she may go there." said Ryan

"That's easy then, I'll take her to the Hamptons."

Ryan and Espisito looked at eachother.

"And what's wrong with that idea?" Castle added.

"Nothing...just after last time i don't know if she is going to want to." Ryan said. Espisito cut him short

"Sounds like a good idea Castle go with it, will she take much convincing?" Espisito said

"You know Beckett, probably."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, sorry if the page looks strange my computer did it not me.

Once Espisito and Ryan had left Kate's room after a quick visit so she couldn't get round to asking too many questions about the shooter, Castle pulled up his chair next to her again.

"Maybe i should ask the Doctor for another bed in this room so you don't ever have to leave, you would be more comfortable too." Kate said.

Castle smiled in agreement

"So Kate, when you get out of here tomorrow." he took her hand, "I was thinking we could go to the Hamptons for a little while."

"You mean just us?"

"It would be yes, but you would have your own room." he quickly added. "And i think it would be good for you to get out of the city for a while."

"Well i was going to stay with my dad."

"Yeh i know and i won't stop you from doing that if that's what you would rather do...i thought i would just throw the Hamptons in, something keep in mind."

"Well." she looked away then back at him again, "it sounds nice."

"So you will think about it? your dad has full visiting rights also, he can come down there whenever he likes."

"Thanks Rick." she smiled "I'll have a chat to dad and see what he thinks."

"See what dad thinks about what Katie." Jim said walking in giving her a kiss. He sat down on the other side of the bed. "What are you up to?" he smiled.

"I might leave you two alone for a moment." Castle stood up.

"Don't leave on my account Rick, you are pretty much a part of our family these days." Jim said.

"I know but i do have a few phone calls to make so i'll do that outside, i'll be back soon, do you want anything from the cafe downstairs Kate i saw this huge chocolate cake there before with your name written all over a slice of it."

"Sounds good." she nodded.

"No problem." he headed out the door with a smile.

"Ok then Katie what are you up to now?" Jim asked.

"Well you know how we arranged for me to come and stay with you for a while when i get out of here...Castle"

"Castle asked you to stay with him?" he finished her sentence

"Yeh, how did you know?"

"It's not hard to figure it out sweetie, i would have thought something was wrong if he didn't ask you."

"And you are ok with that?"

"Sure, he makes you happy Kate, im not standing in the way of that."

"He wants me to go to the Hamptons though."

"So, i can think of worse places to be...Katie you gotta live your life and take a chance, i want you to take a chance, you and him...i think you are right for eachother, there is a light in you Kate that i haven't seen in years, not since your mother...look all im saying is take the guy up on his offer."

"Ok, thanks dad." she leaned forward and they hugged. "You know you can come up and visit too if you wanted."

"Of course i will." he smiled.

Castle went down to the 12th to see the boys seeing as he had'nt been there in over a week, he wanted to see what was going on with the case and to check on his coffee machine. He found Ryan at it just finishing up making a coffee, there was no mess around...everyone had it mastered which Castle was happy about but kind of sad over as he liked being the only one to get coffee's just right around that place, it was something he was good at.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Castle, what are you doing in today? Did Beckett send you down to check up on us?"

"I came off my own back actually but, she may have let it slip that she wanted to know how everyone was doing down here...and i had to give my regards to the coffee machine." he patted it.

"Well you can say we miss having her around here." he sat down "And you of course."

"Good to know, listen have you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" he sat down

Castle sat with him.

"You know ive got something playing on my mind maybe you could help me with."

"Go ahead."

"When i said i'd take Beckett to the Hamptons you agreed it's a good idea right."

"Yeh great idea."

"So what did you mean by, after last time when i mentioned the Hamptons, Ryan?"

"Ohhh i dunno probalby because last time you went with Gina."

"Because Beckett didn't want to come she was with Demming."

"At that time yeh, but when you walked outa here with Gina she wasn't."

"She never mentioned it."

"She never had time to mention it Castle, Gina showed up."

"So you are saying she was thinking about coming with me last year?"

"Ohhhhh ask Beckett its not up to me to say anything."

"Ok, fine i forgot you three have a little group going sometimes which im not included in." he made a circle with his finger

"Just ask Beckett, it probably doesn't matter now anyway."

"Keep digging Ryan," Espisito mumbled and sat down with his coffee

"Well anyway you will be happy to know Beckett gets out tomorrow." Castle said, "I'm throwing a bit of a going home party for her at the loft tomorrow night you are both going to come i hope, nothing too big just some close friends...speaking of where is Lanie?"

"Downstairs, she will probably welcome someone down there who can actually talk to her, shes been there all morning." Espisito said.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey Castle, what can i do for you today?"

"Kate is getting out of hospital tomorrow and im throwing a bit of a party for her at the loft, im just rounding up the troops."

"Sure ill be there, just let me know the time tomorrow." she looked at the spot where Beckett would have been standing if she was there with him.

Castle knew what she was thinking. "I miss her too Lanie."

"Im just so used to seeing the two of you together its strange not having her down here too...anyway what's this i hear about you taking off to the Hamptons with Beckett, anything you care to tell me about." she got serious.

"No, i just thought it would be a good place for her to re-coup, a safe place."

"Uhhuh." she sounded like she didn't buy it totally. "And."

"And, nothing, i'm going to do some writing also while im there."

"Uhhuh." she folded her arms

"So, ill be in touch about the party tomorrow, bye." he quickly turned and left. He and Kate were getting closer each day but he still couldn't say anything to anyone yet about how far they had come after the shooting because the time just wasn't right, although going to the Hamptons together would have probably got everyone thinking at least. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everyone, also taking on the suggestions to get the layout better (thanks bella)  
>Here's the next chapter. This is more Kates POV, and its a shorter chapter, im setting up for the next one.<p>Kate woke early that morning, the first thing that came to her was, today is the day i can get out of here, her excitement grew from within, there was no way she could go back to sleep now.<br>She looked at the clock by her bed.  
>Only 6am. There wouldn't be anyone in to see her yet not for at least another hour. She listened to the quietness in the room that she had never really taken much notice of before now...no monitors no doctors in and out...although that had stopped some time ago she just hadn't really taken it all in up to now, it all seemed like some dream.<br>But she still had pain to remind her that it wasn't a dream, it was real, someone once said to her that scars are a reminder to ourselves that the past was real. It was true.  
>She thought of Castle, being there for her, how she now felt when he was around, she always felt good when he was around but she felt different now, more comfortable and relaxed when he would walk into the room. She was scared too, what would happen now? With them, things had changed, emotions were out there, her gard was down for the first time in a long time, she could get hurt again? No it wouldn't happen, after three years she knew, it wouldn't happen.<br>Life would be different now, she would make sure of that. she closed her eyes and figured she must have fallen asleep again because she awoke when a doctor was checking her chart at the end of the bed.  
>"Goodmorning Miss Beckett, ready to go home today?"<p>

"Are you kidding ive been ready all week." she sat up.

"So.I'm going to let you out around lunchtime once all the paperwork is done."

"Sounds good to me."

"You know you will still need plenty of rest for at least another two weeks, then only do what you can for the next few weeks, don't push anything or go catching any more stray bullets, i don't want you back in here."

"I think we can make sure that won't happen." Castle said as he walked in with a smile across his face, eyes on Kate. He came over and gave her a kiss. "Goodmorning, how did you sleep?"

"I think i was too excited to sleep much last night, i am getting out of here today."

"Yes, i know, what time do you think we can have her doc?" he smiled and Kate rolled her eyes.

"About Mid day."

"Good that will give us enough time to get to the Hamptons in daylight." Castle said

"Ahhh yes the Hamptons, but i need to go to my place first."

"Of course, I also need to stop by the loft also before we go, ill bring you with me on that one, Alexis and Martha want to say hello before we go."

"Sure that would be good, how is Alexis going with Ashley?"

"I think they are good, although she hasn't said much latley about the two of them i think she has been more worried about you and me to be honest."

"Really...thats kinda, cute."

"I thought so too." Castle smiled..." Anyway i do have to go but i will be back to pick you up later." he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Your'e going already? What am i going to do between now and when i get out of here." she sat up more.

"Read a book, gotta go i'll be back soon."

"But...but,the books here are boring." she called after him. She leaned back into the bed with a sigh...and thought, great, as soon as a person starts to get better around here nobody decides to stick around or they start acting strange. She huffed.  
>"Hey...any chance of me getting out of here earlier today?"<p>

The doctor at the end of the bed looked up from his chart momentarily, "12, Miss Beckett thats the earliest."

It was worth a try she thought.  
>********************************<p>

Kate zipped up her bag which was on the bed and sat down looking at her watch. 11.55am. Trust Castle to stretch it out to the last minute before coming to get her...he loved watching her get impatient and having no control over certain situations.

"Hey Kate." he said coming into the room. Calling her by her first name sounded nice...it was different but felt good all the same.

"Hey yourself, how was your morning?"

"Did you do everything you had to do?"

"Sure did, looks like you are ready to get out of here."

"I am lets do it." she picked up her bag but Castle quickly got it out of her hands. The doctor brought in a wheelchair. Kate looked at it.

"I am not leaving in that, i can walk out of here."

"Hospital rules its in the paperwork." said the doctor.

"Where, i never signed anything."

"Kate, you can get out as soon as we get out the doors." Castle said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Please." he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Ok fine." she sat down hating every minute of it and as soon as they got out the door she was up.

A car pulled up for them shortly after and they both got in the back seat.

"Do you mind if we go and see Martha and Alexis first Kate then we can go straight from there to your place to get what you need for the Hamptons?"

"That's fine by me anywhere is better than being in the hospital."

"Good." Castle got his phone out and text "We are on the way be there in 15." to Alexis and put it back in his pocket.

Kate looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, it took him by surprise but he smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, just for being you." she shrugged holding his and putting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the closeness of being with him...just the two of them together.

***********************  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter, comments are noted and get ready for an Alexis Kate moment in the next chapter

I don't own Castle etc, thought I better say it.

Hope everyone likes this chapter I've looked at it twice and am happy with

Beckett and Castle took their time to get into the elevator at his loft, Castle had offered to carry her just to the elevator but of course she said she was ok.

"No I'm fine Rick, remember i need to keep moving to get stronger again."

"I'd just like to offer you a little help here and there."

"And thank you but I will be fine." she smiled.

They stood side by side as they rode up, she looked at him and he looked at her they smiled at eachother when they locked eyes and hooked their little fingers together.  
>The elevator opened and they headed for the loft.<br>Castle opened the door, Beckett walked in behind him.

"WELCOME BACK KATE!" said a chorus line of people in the loft.

She definatley got a surprise. "Oh wow...and you managed to keep this a secret from me Rick...well done." she smiled at him.

"I'm so relieved it's over though, I was sure you would have figured something was up."

"Hmmm I must not be up to 100% just yet."

"Hey girl how are you feeling?" Lanie came up and gave her a hug.

Castle moved over to Alexis and Martha.

"I'm glad she is better dad, I'm going to go over and say hi." she hopped off her seat.

"So, do you think you will be off to the Hamptons tonight?" asked Martha

"I don't know yet Mother, see what happens for the rest of the day...we may have to head off in the morning."

"Thought as much, that's why I've made up the guest room for Kate."

"Why thank you, that's very thoughtful of you...although i would have come up with the same idea myself."

"I know but i don't mind helping you out here and there." she smiled putting a hand on his chest as she walked over to see Kate also.

Kate was surrounded by everyone and talking with them all, eventhough everyone had the same person on their mind nobody really spoke about him.  
>Captain Montgomery...he was the one missing, he was the one that wouldn't be there, he wouldn't turn up late as he sometimes would, everyone knew it, Kate was a little sad thinking about it.<p>

Kate kept up a brave front because that's what she was meant to do right? But she was there when it happened, she was there when the shots ran out and when she went into the hanger to see the Captain lying lifeless on the ground. The thought consumed her so much she had to excuse herself and go to the bathroom...she remembered from last time at Castle's where it was.

Once there she shut the door and leaned on it with her back, letting out a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling tears in her eyes. She slid down the door putting her head in her hands she started to cry...really cry. For the first time since seeing Montgomery on that concrete floor back in the hanger.

Castle spotted her head off to the bathroom and when she wasn't back after a while he decided to go find her. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kate are you in there?" he said softly but loud enough for her to stop crying and open her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Yeh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine." she stood up and opened the door, "Just needed a moment that's all." she smiled at him but he could tell she had been crying.

"If you would like to have a rest Kate it's ok Mother has made up the guest room, I think everyone will be here for another hour or so yet."

"No, I am fine, you guys did this for me and I want to enjoy it, I can sleep later, I think I have done enough sleeping anyway latley, let's go." she re-assured him with a touch on the arm.

Lanie saw them both come out of the hallway together back to the party. She moved to grab her friend for a chat.

"My turn now Castle," she said taking Kate away to another part of the room. "So girl, care to tell me about you and this Hamptons trip? Then while you are at it can you tell me what's going on between you both?"

Kate smiled...maybe she could mention something to Lanie, not let on too much but keep her happy for a while.

"Well Lanie, I can tell you this, the last thing i remember before closing my eyes and being in some far off place for three days, Castle said something to me and I remembered it when I woke up, I remember him leaning over me and telling me that he loved me."

Lanie smiled and put her hand over her mouth. "Really!" she almost squeeled.

"Yes, but please keep this one to yourself for now, I, we have a long way to go on this."

"And what about you how do you feel about it Kate."

"Well he has always been there for me, saved me a few times too, been around when the important things are happening been a real support to me through this case with my mother."

"Yeh Kate we all know that we all see that...but how do you feel about him now?"

Kate looked over at Castle and smiled looking back at her friend..."well i guess you could say the feeling is mutual."

"Well I'm glad that both of you have finally seen the light. You better enjoy the Hamptons and not think about work too much there is a whole different ball game to think of now." she gave her a hug.

"I'll do my best, thanks Lanie...and remember keep this to yourself for now."

"Sure, I like keeping things from the guys...makes life a little more interesting for me."

"You are an evil woman Lanie." Kate said and they both giggled.

Meanwhile on the other side of town a torch light flicked on and moved from room to room. A gloved hand picked up papers and went through draws and cupboards, leaving a mess in it's wake.  
>It was Kate Becketts appartment.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

Hi thanks for the reviews so far, this is a short chapter, I'm kinda busy at the moment with work, study and life but I really needed to write this chapter just to keep myself happy. Hope you all like it.

Alexis was helping her dad clean up after everyone had left that evening, Kate was in the guest room taking a well earned rest after a long day.  
>"Do you think Kate had a good day today Dad?"<p>

"I think she did thanks to you guys." he kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Good." she smiled "I really like Kate, I'm so glad she is getting better."

"So am I sweetheart." he took down some balloons.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"Is she going to be safe now?"

"She will be now, Alexis there is plenty of people looking out for her and being away from the city for a while will be even better for her."

"Good." she smiled. "I think i might go to bed it's been a long day, nite dad, will you still be here in the morning?"

"Sure we aren't planning to go too soon."

"Ok ill see you both then." she kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs.

Kate flicked through tv channels with the remote as she lay in bed...she wasn't sleeping, closing her eyes brought back memories. She got up and looked at the books stacked in the bookshelf, she ran her finger along them looking at different titles.

"Hi Kate." Alexis said leaning in on the doorway.

"Oh hey Alexis."

"Can't sleep huh."

"Something like that." she smiled

Alexis pushed off from the doorway and came into the room, "I know I have probably said this before but I am so happy you are ok."

"Thanks Alexis, I'm happy to be out of the hospital it may have been close on 4 weeks in there but it seemed so much longer."

"I bet it did...um Kate." she sat on the bed

"Yeh." Kate sat down next to her slowly, she sometimes forgot she had just had a major operation and if she moved too quick she felt it.

"You like my dad right...and he likes you."

"Yes." Kate said wondering where this was going

"Well i just want to say that I am happy that you both know that now...because with me going away soon I was worried about dad being alone...he acts like he is cool about me leaving soon but deep down I know if he could put himself between me and that door and never let me leave, he would."

"I think that's pretty much like any parent Alexis, I know how my dad reacted when I went off to uni and I know I felt exactly the same way you did."

"How did your dad deal with it."

"Pretty well I think, with Mum gone I think he did extreemly well, I rang him everyday for the first three weeks asking the same questions of course...so in the end it was him that said Kate, once a week is fine, it's time to let go and move on with our lives, that's what you are doing Alexis...happens to all of us."

Alexis smiled. "So you are moving on with Dad?" she twisted both her hands together.

"Yeh, yeh i think so." she smiled and looked beyond Alexis to see Castle now standing in the doorway with a grin on his face."Hey." she smiled. Alexis turned her head.

"Sorry dad just having a little one on one with Kate."

"Probably something I am going to get to see around here more often." he said. "Or should I say like to see more often."

"Well I guess I will head to bed, I was on the way when I saw the light in here still on." Alexis looked back at Kate and stood up. "Thank you." she kissed her on the side of the face which surprised Kate.

"It's ok, sleep well."

Kate smiled at Rick who sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he said

"Everything but tired, which is really strange."

"Wait until everything catches up you will sleep for days." he moved a piece of stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear with a smile.

"Well lucky we are going to the Hamptons then, I like going to sleep listening to the sound of the ocean."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No I'm okay thank you...but there is one thing that I just realised not long ago which I didn't really give a thought to up until now."

"Whats that?"

"Well I mean, in the hospital there was nurses to help me do things like get changed and cleaned up everyday, now that I think of it...there isn't, I mean I can do most of it myself taking it easy but some things I do need a hand with, like getting in and out of clothes...meaning I think someone will have to help me."

"Okay Kate, do you want me to step up and help you with that, I promise I won't look...much."

She smiled, "I'm okay with it if you are...I mean I know we have admitted how we feel towards eachother and in any other curcumstance all this could be romantic but it's not going to be for a while."

"Kate I am fine with that, I'm here to help you get better first, we have the rest of our lives for everything else."

She thought..."Rest of our lives huh?"

"Yep how does it sound."

"I could get used to that." she leaned forward and kissed him. Rick moved his left hand to touch her, forgetting it was the sore side. "Ouch ouch left arm!" she said.

"Sorry sorry. No hands." he held it up and moved it away as they kissed again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter.  
>It took a different turn to how I thought it would but hopefully it was a good turn.<br>I don't own anything relating to Castle.  
>I own other stuff though.<p>When Kate opened her eyes the next morning she forgot where she was for a moment and it took her a while to get her bearings. Once she realised where she was and who's house she was in a smile crept onto her face. For the first time in a long time she felt content being there inside Rick's house, just the fact that he was around made her feel different so different, like nothing she had even felt before. She wondered how she was going to feel once they took their relationship to the next level...how would she handle that? Just a touch from Rick sent her into a frenzy inside which wasn't her...or was it?...he was bringing it out of her!<br>There was noise downstairs, it sounded like breakfast being made. She wondered what time it was as the sun was up and coming into her room. She closed her eyes again not really wanting to loose the moment, but there would be more like this of course to come, tomorrow morning she would probably be waking up hearing the waves hit the beach, from what Rick said about his place it was literally right next to it.  
>She looked at the bedroom door that was slowly opening, obviously trying not to wake her a head poked around the corner, it belonged to Alexis. Not long after another head poked around the corner above Alexis' head, belonging to Castle.<br>"Goodmorning." Kate smiled.

"Oh you are awake, hope we didn't wake you." Alexis said.

"No I've been awake for a while Alexis." she sat up a bit.

"Good because we have brought you a coffee." Castle came in and put it down on the side table next to the bed for her."Breakfast will be ready soon...don't get up we will be bringing it up for you." he smiled.

"Wow, breakfast in bed...and it's not hospital food I can't wait." she smiled.

"Oh...we forgot to tell you, the hospital said you still have to be on a special diet so they sent us over some food for you."

"They did what?" Kate said almost horrified.

A smile came to Castles face and Alexis couldn't help laughing.

"Only joking Kate, we wouldn't do that to you." Alexis said.

"If i could get up out of this bed quick enough I would kick your ass Rick!"

"I know that's why I have to take advantage of the situation while I can...It's ok Kate, you get waffles thismorning." he kissed her.

Alexis smiled. "Stay here dad I will go and get it." she wanted to leave them alone together.

"So how did you sleep last night Kate?"

"Really well thanks...eventhough it's not my bed again, it's not a hospital bed and that's the main thing, oh can I thank you again for last night, you did really well considering the curcumstances, very professional Mr Castle or should I say Dr Castle?"

"Dr has a better ring to it." he smiled. "Whatever you want Kate I will always be here for you."

"Thanks" she smiled.

Castle had been really good with her last night, helping her get dressed and was very gentle, it was funny though when he didn't know where to look at times while helping Kate. She only laughed and re-assured him it was all ok and not feel too bad about it. She was comfortable around him and trusted him which made all the difference. That went for him too.

"Here you go Kate, Dad." Alexis brought two lots of waffles up. "I'll be back I just have to get mine." she smiled, this was going to be breakfast in bed for all of them.

00000000000000000000000000 Esposito and Ryan walked up the stairs in the apartment block. Esposito stopped and held a hand up getting Ryan to stop. He moved his head towards the door that had been broken off it's hinges.  
>They were in Kate Beckett's apartment building responding to a call of a break and enter from a neighbour that herd noises late in the night but only called the cops that morning.<br>Ryan went to one side of the door, Esposito the other and on the count of three very quietly went inside checking each room.

"Whoever did this was looking for something." said Ryan.

"Yeh but what would it be, we don't know what Beckett had here, only she would know what was missing or not."

"So we are going to have to tell her about this one."

"Afraid so, we can't keep this a secret anyway her and Castle were going to turn up here later today we better warn them."

"Too late for that Ryan." Beckett said standing at the door with Castle holding her steady.

"Beckett, we didn't think you were going to be here so early." Esposito said

"It's after ten...what time was this called in?"

"Late, your neighbour gave us a call thismorning, said it happened last night."

"It was probably Mrs Wilson...she hates calling anyone before 9am thinks everyone sleeps at night she once told me." Beckett said looking around. She wasn't going to be able to clean any of it up anytime soon. She held back tears biting her lip.

"So do you know what anyone would be looking for Beckett?" asked Castle quietly.

"I don't know, I would have to look around first, everything is everywhere."

"I don't think you should, you haven't got the energy to stand for long let alone look for anything here...come on we will just go to the Hamptons." Castle said

"No, I need to get clothes and a few other things."

"Well we can buy some clothes, my shout on the way." he said.

"Yeh Beckett just go for a few days, we will clean up here, I'll also call Lanie in on this she will only be too happy to help."

"Just remember to use gloves at all times while you are doing it Ryan...dust for everything and anything, I want you to report back to me on anything you might find no matter how small." she thought for a while..."Maybe I will stay and watch, I can't leave this place as it is."

"Noooo." all three of them said at the same time.  
>000000000000000000<p>

Across town a phone rang and it was answered by a man in his late 40's who just put out a cigarette. "Yeh?"  
>A voice on the other end cut straight to the point. "Why am I looking at a photo of Detective Kate Beckett leaving the hospital? I thought you took care of that?"<p>

"I did, she went down at the funeral, I got her, she wouldn't live through that shot."

"Well she obviously has because I am looking at a photo which will be published tomorrow in one of the Entertainment Magazines...nothing relating to her of course, it's a section on Rick Castle being spotted out and about."

"Look I don't know why or how she is still alive."

"Well that's the wrong answer. So I believe you have accepted some money under false pretences...and you know how my boss doesn't like that!"

"Look I'll fix the problem."

"I don't think you can really...you failed."

"No, I will I will fix it."

"Sorry you only get one chance at these things you know that we agreed on that." the phone went dead and there was a knock at the door. He looked up at it.

"Be there in a minute." the guy called out looking around the room, he grabbed a hand gun and put it in his jeans. He opened the window to his balcony and was going to escape down the fire escape. He didn't know there was a sniper across the road on the roof watching him with a silencer attatced to his gun. As soon as he was out the window a sharp pain shot though him and he dropped instantly, not moving, it was a direct hit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took a while but I have a bit of time now to post.  
>I wasn't sure how to start this chapter as I have two more to come which I wrote first as I had ideas popping up everywhere on how this is all playing out.<br>But here it goes.

Any errors are mine. Sorry.

Castle and Beckett were halfway to the Hamptons and had only made small talk up to now, Beckett was nodding off quite a bit, she still felt really tired. Castle wondered if it was such a good idea to bundle her off and out of the city, she could have stayed in the loft and would have been safe there just sleeping all day, he wouldn't have minded in the least. She would have been with him and that's all that mattered.  
>She woke again and looked at him. She smiled.<p>

"We are almost there Kate." he smiled rubbing her leg.

"Ok." she said sleepily and looked around,"was I asleep long?"

"No, so you didn't miss out on much."

She smiled again looking out the side window, thinking. Captain Montgommery on the ground in the hanger. She closed her eyes to try and get the image out of her head, she couldn't it never worked she hoped with time it would just become a faded memory but nothing would not until her mother's killer was found and all the reasons and questions answered there were still so many out there.

"Kate." his voice startled her and she turned her head to him.

"Yes?"

"Last time...when I asked you to come up here with me." he wasn't sure how to approach the subject but wanted to and he figured she couldn't walk away from the question while they were there in the car one on one.

"You brought Gina instead." she looked forward trying now to stop that image creeping into her mind...geez could she get a few good thoughts happening once in a while...she thought.

"I didn't know Kate, if i did things would have been different."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him again.

"Don't get angry with him but Ryan let it slip you were about to accept my offer but Gina came along and you couldn't...Kate if I had known you and Demming had broken up."

"There is alot of 'ifs' there Castle...it's fine ok." she re-assured him.

"I never want to hurt you Kate, ever and I realise that day I did and I feel so bad about it."

"Don't, some of it is my fault too, I should have spoken up sooner maybe...but we are coming here now and we know how we feel about eachother soooo, lets just focus on that. Agreed?"

He nodded slowly, "Agreed."

0000000000000000000000000000

Esposito and Ryan stood ouside the fire escape to the old apartment block they were called to, they looked up to the 5th floor where Lanie was with the body.

"There is something you don't see every day. Someone shot on a fire escape...you would almost think you could get away from whoever was chasing you." Esposito said as he climbed up with Ryan.

"No such luck for this guy." Lanie said as they arrived. "He was shot from outside, probably from that apartment block over there."

"Not from the roof?" Ryan said.

"Wouldn't say so, the angle of the bullet entry is more level than up or down."

Esposito and Ryan looked to the top of the building where a team was gathered scouting the area.

"Any ID yet?" asked Esposito

"Yeh," she handed them a wallet, "Timothy Granger...48."

"We will run a check on him back at the 12th." Esposito took the bag containing the wallet.

"Mind if we come up now?" said the officer at the bottom of the escape holding up a body bag. "We don't have all day."

"I'll let you know what I find, once I take the bullet out we can match a gun and maybe a shooter." said Lanie

"Ok, later." Esposito flashed her a smile that Ryan never saw.

Kate fell silent when she saw the house they were going to stay in. She knew it was going to be big, but, this was extravigant...to her anyway but the whole street looked like this so in simpler terms it was probalby just your average house in your average street if you lived here.

"Oh wow, you could fit my apartment in this place ten times over." she quietly said.

Castle looked at her. "Maybe only nine times." he smiled opening the door for her.  
>She slowly walked inside, straight into a huge living area with a big tv which almost took up one whole wall. Good for video games Kate thought.<p>

"I will show you around, firstly your room." he took her bags to the guest room and sat them just inside the door. "You have your own bathroom also, just through there. Beach view also." he moved the curtains back. "So that's your room." he shrugged, "Next my room." he looked back at her and she raised her eyebrows.  
>"Don't worry, just so you know."<p>

"Uh huh." she nodded slowly.

"In here," he pointed, "then you have two more rooms down here, a study, back up here loungeroom, dining room, kitchen...and the fridge." he opened it, "yep it's full."

"Really, keep it fully stocked do you?"

"Only when I know I'm coming up...I have someone that is an expert at filling it with what I would like...also known as a housekeeper,"he leaned on the breakfast counter, "so that's a brief tour of Richard's de Castle."

"Very funny...so now I have had the tour what do we do now?" she wasn't good at just stopping and relaxing she still felt like she had to go do something.

"Relax Kate. I have cable." he grabbed a remote and turned on the tv. "Make yourself at home, I will start dinner."

"Do you need a hand with that?"

"No, I won't here of it Kate, go and sit down." her grabbed her shoulders and marched her over to the lounge. "Sit."

"But."

"Kate, I am looking after you, get used to it." he walked back to the kitchen.

"Careful, I probably could." she sighed and looked at the tv. She looked around and the remote was presented to her over her left shoulder. "Thanks." she said taking it off him. He was beginning to know her too well sometimes.

After dinner Kate had to go to bed, it had been a long day and eventhough the sun only had gone down an hour beforehand she couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Thank you for dinner, but I think I have to go to bed, I am so tired." she tried to hide a yawn and stood up."

"Ok." he stood up too.

Kate came up to him and gave him a hug."Thank you."

Rick couldn't really give her a big squeeze because she was still so injured and any touch the wrong way sent her into a mass of pain and he didn't want to do that to her. She pulled back and looked at him. With a serious look and a bite of her lip she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss moving his hand up behind her head through her hair.

She pulled back.

"I better go. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, sleep well Kate."

"I will," she backed up she nearly tripped up feeling a little weak at the knees but covered the stumble and turned around heading to her room. She sat on her bed and got her PJs out and looked at them. She sighed. Bugger.

"Castle." she called him. She kept forgetting she needed help with these things.

"Coming." he called with a smile.

Ok done. I think it may be a little short but its leading into longer chapters. Next chapter coming soon... 


	10. Chapter 10

got another chapter here, hope you like it, it's slowly coming together, although it took a turn somewhere i didn't see it coming, I'm happy with it though, hope everyone else is. Apologies for any missed mistakes in spelling. Reviews welcome. Good, bad, indifferent. Blah blah.

Early the next morning, Kate couldn't sleep, the house seemed quiet meaning Castle wasn't up yet either.  
>Kate was sat up in bed played Angry Birds on her phone, she herd Castle calling her.<p>

"Kate?"

"Yeh." she threw her phone under her pillow the noises kept going. She looked quickly back down but couldn't react as he was already standing at her door.

"Hey, how are you going?"

"I'm good just woke up actually." she cleared her throat

"Would you like some breakfast, I'm going to make some bacon and eggs."

"Sure would, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, how did you sleep?"

"Good, really well."

"If you need a hand with anything thismorning, just give me a call."

"Will do, thanks." she smiled.

He started to walk away and Kate was about to get her phone back from under the pillow when he stuck his head around the corner again, her hand retreated.  
>"Oh and Kate."<p>

"Yeh?"

"Watch that 6th level in Angry Birds...there's a trick to it." he winked at her and left.

She rolled her eyes, thinking for a moment smiled and shook her head...she couldn't put much past him these days. But she liked how someone was actually getting to know her and knocking down the walls that she had put up over the years.

Castle herd her come out into the kitchen he turned and looked at her.  
>With what she had been through she was doing really well, it was the fight in her that made her more attractive than ever towards him, he had never met anyone like her ever and loved every bit of her for it...but he still didn't like the fact it nearly got her killed.<p>

"I'm blaming you, you know Rick."

"Hmmmm what for." his thoughts were interrupted

"Getting me hooked on Angry Birds."

"Ahhh Kate I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes you did, leaving your phone hanging around my desk sometimes. Playing it just to annoy me at my desk. Showing me all your scores...at my desk."

"Ok guilty...but you have to admit it's a great time waster."

"Oh sure...so do you need a hand here?"

"No I am fine you just sit down and relax because that is what you are here for."  
>She pulled up a seat at the breakfast bar, Rick got her a coffee.<p>

"Just the way you like it." he smiled

"Thank you...I could get used to this, breakfast every morning, sure beats racing to work on nothing."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." he said with Kate helping him finish that sentence

"...yeh I've herd that before too." she said.

Lanie gave Esposito a call, he and Ryan were to come and see her asap. Within half an hour they were there.

"What have you got for us Lanie?" asked Ryan

Lanie held up a bullet retrieved from the victim in a plastic bag. "Do you think this looks familiar?"

Esposito had a closer look. "Looks like the same ammo that was pulled from Beckett."

"Exactly, so the victim and the shooter have something to do with this case."

"Should we tell Beckett?" asked Ryan

"No not yet, we need to do some more digging here before we go to her with anything."

"What if Castle calls any of us?" Ryan said

"Same deal, we don't want either of them knowing what's happening here until we know more, if Beckett finds out what we are doing without her she will kill us lets just keep this to ourselves for a bit longer. Deal?"

"Sure." Lanie and Ryan said.

"So what would you like to do today Kate?" Rick asked her over another coffee as they sat outside watching the ocean.

"I don't know, I have to do my excercises first, maybe a walk along the beach later."

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"How's the book coming along...I don't want to distract you too much from that, I can amuse myself you know."

"I know but I don't want you getting bored...you may want to go back home."

"Yeh right and you would let me go without a fight." she playfully pushed his arm.

"You are probably right there." he grinned. There was a knock at the door. "Ill get that." he said getting up

At the door was a plain clothed police officer showing him his badge.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm here to keep a watch on a," he looked at his piece of paper. "Kathrine Beckett am I at the right place?"

"I didn't think she needed one."

"Apparently she does, orders from head office NYC." he showed Castle the piece of paper.

"Right."

"See that car over there, that's my base until a replacement comes in around 6pm they have also been told the same deal as me make sure they give you the run down."

Kate came to the door and stood behind Castle.

"What's up?"

"just here for your protection." the officer said.

"Why do I need to be watched...Castle do you know something I don't?"

"No this is news to me also Kate, we should call Ryan and Esposito."

"No need to, this order came from the 12th."

"Well in that case fine." Kate shrugged, she was getting tired and couldn't be bothered to argue right now.

"I'll be right outside." the officer said and headed back to his car. Rick shut the door slowly.

"You don't mind about having someone outside 24/7." he said.

"They are just doing their job...anyway I think I am going to lie down for a while."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh just a bit tired, you go write and we can go for that walk later." she kissed him on the lips softly.

"Sure." he swallowed, "I think I have just got inspired to write."

"Good, that's what I am around for right?" she raised her eyebrows at him and smiled biting her lip.

"Ok Kate, get some rest, I don't want anymore distractions."

"Are you sure about that." she smiled leaning closer to him again.

"Well only if.."

"Ok see you later." she pulled back and walked to her room. Smiling to herself.

"I always said you were a tease Kate Beckett." he smiled and headed to his study to try to write, knowing that the love of his life was in the same house as he was it was going to be difficult to keep his mind on the job.

Ryan and Esposito were having a discussion.

"Well we ring him but don't tell him about the shooting."

"What do we say if he asks how things are going."

"We bluff, we can do it, we need to know how Beckett is going, we haven't herd for two days." they worried about her, even more now. They knew she would be alright with Castle and they knew she would have a gun with her at all times, this was Beckett. Always prepared.

"Maybe we could go up there, I know he has a ton of room, we would fit."

"Ryan, what the...no." Esposito tapped him over the back of the head. "No we just give him a call to check up on her that's all."

"Alright but you can do all the talking."

"No problem."

Castle was on a roll with his book, he had already done three pages so far, he decided he would print what he had to see what it looked like on real paper and probably stash it with the rest of the book that was already printed up. He liked printing a hard copy up bit by bit it saved doing it all at the end. The printer buzzed and coughed flashed then stopped.

"What now...I swear this is the last time, I'm buying a new printer." he mumbled and looked at it, a little warning light came on letting him know he was out of ink. "Well...ok, not your fault, mine." he checked on Beckett who was asleep and decided to go out and get more ink, he wasn't going to be long anyway. Grabbing his keys he locked the door behind him.

The officer in the car watched the garage door open and Castle drive away.  
><p>

Castle's phone flashed, Esposito. He put him on speaker phone.

"Hey how's it going back there?"

"Oh yeh you know working hard." Esposito said looking at Ryan who nudged him."So how are things with you and Beckett?"

"Good she is getting lots of rest and I am getting more of the book done."

"Ahhhh good to hear, we just thought we would check in with you."

"Don't trust me hey."

"We trust you Castle."

"Hey, I've got a question for you guys though."

"Fire away."

"What's with the watch on Kate, I mean I didn't think anyone was supposed to know she was up here."

"They don't, what do you mean watch on Beckett?"

"You guys sent an officer up from the 12th to watch her he is sitting out the front of my house now."

Ryan leaned forward and spoke"Castle, we never sent anyone up from the 12th to watch Beckett." he looked at Esposito.

At that moment Castle slammed on his breaks and did a U turn in the middle of the busy street sending cars everywhere and blairing their horns at him. He cringed as he did it mouthing sorry as he took off back home.

"I'm calling Kate now."

"Right we will get onto our guys down there." Esposito hung up and Castle dialed Beckett. Saying Pick up Pick up as he did. Her phone kept ringing but there was no answer.

"Shit." he said out loud and he didn't swear much. He dialed again.

Beckett woke up and picked up her phone on the side table.

"What?" she didn't look to see who it was.

"Kate." Castle said frantically.

"Yeh."

"Kate, get out of the house."

"What."

"Kate just do as I say, get out of the house and don't let the cop outside see you go."

"What's this about Castle?" she sat up. Looking out the window, the cop was still in the car.

"The watch on you Kate...he isn't a cop...nobody was sent around."

Well well what do you all think about that?


End file.
